


Sweet Hunger

by Flamebreaker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ASk Dr. Google, Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Embarrassment, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Crack, For Science!, Gender or Sex Swap, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kyla is a Vampire, Kylo is Kyla, Lesbian Vampires, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Period Sex, Questions, Science, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, Tampons, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebreaker/pseuds/Flamebreaker
Summary: Something is wrong with Rey. Kyla can smell it.Funnily, she knows exactly how to help.





	Sweet Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



Kyla smelled the change before Rey even walked into the living room. It was so overpoweringly strong - that distinct, coppery, musky smell - and she swallowed hard as her mouth flooded. Her throat worked; her adam’s apple bobbed. Her fangs lengthened as she salivated. She licked her lips, breathed hard through her mouth, tried to get herself back under control as Rey snuggled up on the couch beside her and rested that lovely, brunette head on Kyla’s lap. The mortal woman was clutching a warm wheat bag against her lower belly, and the strained, relieved sigh she gave when Kyla laid a cool hand on her forehead suggested that she was in pain.

“Rey….” Kyla struggled to make herself focus. Her girlfriend was her first priority, and she fought down the growing thirst with everything she had. Her eyes scanned over Rey’s prone body curled up in her lap. She couldn’t see any injuries, no open wounds, no trickling cuts or scrapes, no stained clothes, but the smell was so strong that the mortal woman had to be gushing blood. She was only wearing a thin tank top and a tiny pair of pyjama shorts. She wasn’t even wearing a bra! There was nowhere a bleeding wound could be hiding. What the fuck? It made no sense. When Kyla spoke again, her voice cracked and pinched like a snapped cable. “Rey, are you okay…? Are you hurt? What’s wrong?” 

“Uh-huh,” the bundle in her lap mumbled, “My cramps are just really annoying right now.” 

What? Kyla shook her head to clear it. It didn’t work. Kyla didn’t know how long she could stay clear-headed. When had she last fed? Too long ago; she hadn’t realized how hungry she was getting. Fuck, that was bad timing. Breathing deeply wasn’t helping calm her, because even if she breathed through her mouth, every inhalation brought with it that smell. She couldn’t even get enough of her brain working to figure out what Rey meant. She ran her tongue over her fangs, painfully aware of just how much of a cataclysmic catastrophe this could become. 

“Rey…” the vampire started again. Fuck it, she didn’t have the luxury of time to ask gently. “You’re bleeding. I can smell it. Are you okay? Because, I… You…. I really wanna be supportive and all that mortal girlfriend stuff, but um… I know you aren’t so fond of me feeding off you, and….”

Upturned hazel eyes went saucer-wide, and Rey scrambled off Kyla’s lap to perch on the other end of the couch. 

“Oh, my God! That never occurred to me.” Her words tripped over themselves in their apologetic haste, “Oh, Kyla, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think about that. Wait. You don’t know about periods?” Rey buried her face in her hands, and then peeked at Kyla through her fingers. “Can you really smell…?” 

Kyla nodded. 

Rey had never looked so embarrassed as she did sitting there with her knees tucked up to her chest and her face a red so deep that Kyla could practically see the blood under her skin. Her stomach rumbled, and both women pretended they hadn’t heard it.

“I got my period today.” 

“… Oh.” 

Kyla was a fairly young vampire, and Rey was her first mortal partner. So, her knowledge of human anatomy where it differed from her own was rather patchy at best. She knew vaguely how their reproductive systems worked, but since she didn’t have to worry about getting impregnated or impregnating someone else, she hadn’t really ever bothered to look up anything more about it.   
“Tell you what,” she suggested, “Unless you really want me to be with you right now, I am going to go get my laptop and sit in the kitchen and do some research and sort my head out. I know you could probably answer my questions better, but you smell really, really good, and I think it’s better to ask Google. Is that okay?”

Rey nodded wordlessly, mortified. 

Kyla hated the uncomfortable, culture-shock moments like this that came with dating another race, but it was just par for the course. Rey was well worth it for dealing with awkward moments. Swallowing again, Kyla just got up and padded out of the room.

 

 

Once in the kitchen and out of scent of Rey, Kyla set her laptop down on the table and took a couple deep breaths to properly clear her head. She rifled through the fridge for a Blood Lite and poured herself half a glass, just enough to take the edge off. She booted up her laptop while her drink was in the microwave, and two minutes later, she was cup in hand and scrolling through a Kid’s Health webpage. 

Kyla rubbed her temples and found another article that said similar things. Humans were weird! She had more questions now than when she started. Honestly, they were probably questions best answered by Rey. One of them definitely needed to be answered by Rey. 

In regards to that question, Kyla did a bit more quick Googling. 

Huh. Mulling over what she had learned, she closed down her laptop, rinsed her cup in the sink, and headed to the bedroom.

 

 

Laptop tucked under her arm, Kyla sniffed as she stood outside her bedroom door. Rey had apparently moved from the couch. The cloying sweet smell was still hanging thick in the air, but with half a cup of Blood Lite on board, it wasn’t quite the same roaring, undeniable hunger it had been before. Not to say it was easy to deal with - her fangs still dripped and her throat still felt weird - but her head was clear enough to ask her questions and comprehend their answers. 

Rey was lying in bed with her wheat bag on her belly, reading by the light of the bedside lamp, when Kyla opened the door. The mortal woman looked up at the sound. She put her book away and sat up against the pillows, patting the spot next to her. Putting her laptop on the floor and nudging it safely under the bed, Kyla slipped under the covers beside her girlfriend and leaned over to kiss her freckled cheek. 

“Hey, beautiful,” Rey greeted her, “You doing okay? How did Googling go?” 

“I have questions.” 

Rey inclined her head, waiting for her girlfriend to ask what she wanted to. 

“It said that periods are supposed to come every four to five weeks. We’ve been living together for five months. How the fuck has this not come up before?” 

“Good question.” Rey nibbled absently on her bottom lip, trying to come up with the best way to explain it. It wasn’t something that she really thought about or that bothered her - the least often she had to deal with the damned thing, the better - but it would be pretty confusing if she was in Kyla’s position. “Y’know how I didn’t always get enough to eat when I was younger?” 

Kyla nodded. Rey had divulged details about her childhood in the foster system that made Kyla want to tear throats out. 

“Well,” Rey started, “when humans aren’t getting enough to eat, our bodies know that we won’t be able to feed a baby, either, so they go into ‘famine mode’, where non-essential systems like reproduction start shutting down. Since I was so malnourished, I didn’t get periods at all until I was about 16 or 17, and even then, I don’t get them very regularly. Now, I have a medical implant that is supposed to make everything in my body more regular, but the implant also means that a) my periods are even more unreliable and b) I tend to get kinda bad cramps when they do come.” 

Kyla nodded again. That made sense. She still wanted to tear throats out. She would just have to be content with knowing that the offending party was rotting in a jail cell. 

“So, there’s no… wound?” Kyla asked, “Like, it just comes from your body?”

“Yup,” Rey replied. 

“Huh.”

Kyla took a moment to turn her thoughts over. She was still trying to get the nerve to bring up her final thought.

“Any other questions?” Rey asked. 

“Um… yeah.” Kyla glanced away awkwardly, rubbing the back of her hand with a palm. Perfect chance. Moment of Truth. “So… you know I don’t need to eat very often, as long as I eat until I’m full. It turns out that that’s because blood cells stay alive in my body for the same amount of time that they stay alive in yours: about four months. If I was eating less, I’d have to eat more often, obviously. Google says that your period is probably only, like, five tablespoons of blood. It also says that period blood is the most sterile and nutritious blood in the human body. Now, I know you don’t really like me feeding from you, but vampire saliva has a mild anesthetic in it, which might help with your cramps, and I couldn’t help put think….”

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Rey interrupted. 

Kyla’s silence was enough of an answer. 

Rey’s thoughts came, for once, in a very neat, organized line. Her first thought was ‘oh, my god, that’s disgusting’. Her second thought was ‘how practical’. Her third thought was ‘would it really be so bad?’ Her fourth thought was ‘nope, that’s disgusting’. Her fifth thought was ‘but, it would be pretty good for Kyla’. Her sixth thought was ‘fuck it, maybe once’. 

“It won’t really be any different to me eating you out normally,” Kyla added in a rush. 

“O…kay…” the mortal woman hedged. 

Kyla’s eyelids fluttered shut and she took a breath, finally allowing herself to enjoy the heady, hot-copper scent of Rey’s blood. Her fangs nearly throbbed. Her head spun. 

“Now?” The hope in Kyla’s voice couldn’t be disguised. “Please? I want… I want to taste you so badly.” 

Not letting herself have the time to over-think, Rey nodded. 

With a predator-fast movement, Kyla was on top of her, pulling at her pyjama shorts and cotton panties with sharp claws, nearly ripping them down her thighs. Her fingers tangled in a thin, cotton string as she parted her girlfriend’s ‘lips’. Kyla tugged on it, and it slipped free with a wet slide. A blood-soaked wad of cotton dangled between her fingers and deep red trickled down Rey’s thighs. The smell was incredible, strong and musky and kinda like how Rey smelled normally but with so much more copper and tang.

“Oh!” Rey covered her face in her hands, trying to close her thighs, “Kyla! Did you really just… I can’t believe you… I didn’t mean for you to…. Ugh, that’s gross!” 

“Rey,” Kyla stopped her with a word, “Would I feel embarrassed watching you get out a teabag and making a cup of tea?”

“… No?” Rey’s arched eyebrows scrunched together, clearly puzzled. 

“Then, there’s no need to be embarrassed by me doing this. It’s just blood. It’s what I drink.” 

“Still! It’s gross.” 

“Sshhh. You’ve been dating a vampire for a year and a half. Relax.” 

Drunk on the heady scent of blood, Kyla lowered her mouth again, pressing the flat of her tongue to the inside of Rey’s thigh. At the first tiny droplets of blood, the vampire felt her breath catch. She parted her girlfriend’s ‘lips’ with her clawed fingers, salivating at the sight of clumps of blood and tissue trickling from the woundless gash and catching in the dark hairs. Her fangs lengthened, the tips just skimming the join of Rey’s thigh. And, Kyla let herself wild, diving forward, lapping up the blood, moaning into the hot flesh. This wasn’t the first time she had fed from her partner, but it was one of the very few, and the scent and taste of _her person her mortal her human_ on her tongue and in her body was a rush like no other. No other drug or high or vice could compare. 

The vampire drank while the mortal woman gasped and writhed on the stained sheets. The knowledge that feeding from her was making Rey feel so good - maybe as good as Kyla felt - made warmth bloom up through her cold body like a rose growing from black thorns, roots digging down into her nerves, red petals unfurling in her belly. She feasted, tongue pressing quick and hard between her girlfriend’s ‘lips’. Rey’s blood was so warm, so warm and so divine, and her moans even more so. Kyla pushed her tongue inside, feeling Rey’s body try to pull it from her mouth by the root as the mortal woman’s walls throbbed and pulsed and clasped.

And, then… there was no more blood to be drunk. Rey was licked clean of all that had run down from her womb, but Kyla didn’t stop. She focused on everything that she knew her girlfriend loved, every flick of tongue and scrape of teeth. While the hunger for blood had been quenched, the hunger for pleasure had not. Even as she made her tongue dance over Rey’s swollen clit, Kyla reached down and slipped a hand between her own thighs. Oh, she was so fucking turned on, and she had been so fucking turned on for so fucking long. When she finally touched herself, it felt almost too good, too sensitive, like she was going to come apart within just a few moments. 

Rey moaned again, and Kyla looked up to see hazel eyes focused on where the ropey muscles under Kyla’s lean legs flexed and arched as she ground into the mattress. 

Kyla had to stop, because if she didn’t, she would come far too soon. She stilled her hand and put all her effort into Rey’s pleasure instead, urging her girlfriend up, up, up, closer and closer toward the edge. She slipped a single finger between Rey’s ‘lips’. It slid in easily for the slick glide of saliva and arousal. Kyla thrust her finger up into the give of Rey’s body, then added another, feeling the wet muscles flutter and clench and release. 

Rey came hard. She was nearly silent in her bliss, her mouth open and soundless, the muscles of her neck standing in stark relief in the sideways shadows of the bedside lamp, her body bending back on itself until her spine was arched like a strung bow. Kyla watched from between her trembling thighs, her gaze traveling up the long, lean line of the mortal’s body, transfixed by the sight. 

It felt like hours, but it was only seconds. Kyla pulled her fingers free of Rey’s wet slit and licked off the last little smears of blood. 

“C’mere,” Rey mumbled, tugging gently at Kyla’s loose hair. The vampire reclined beside her, and Rey pushed her onto her back, resting her head on her breast, and sliding a hand down the cold, pale body. 

It took nothing. A couple circles of Rey’s fingers over Kyla’s clit, and she was falling apart, moaning and whimpering and cursing as pleasure exploded in bright bursts behind her eyes. She thrashed and writhed; she dug her heels into the mattress and tangled her claws in the sheets. It was one of the best orgasms she had ever had. 

“Oh, yesssss…” Kyla’s breath hissed out between her teeth, and she cuddled her girlfriend closer and snuggled into the soft bed. “That felt so good.”

“Good,” Rey nodded decisively against Kyla’s collarbone, “It was supposed to feel good.” 

“Did it feel good for you, too?” This was almost always their first conversation post-orgasm. Rey nodded. Looking down at the sated little mortal, Kyla asked, “Was it really that weird having me feed from you?” 

“… no.” 

“Did it feel good?”

“… yes.” 

“Would you be okay if we did it again sometime?” 

“… please.” 

Kyla laughed low. What a change this conversation was from the one that had gotten them here! She should have guessed that the growing kinky streak she was waking within her previously naive girlfriend would end up feeding on being fed on. 

“Good. You’re such a sweet little treat for me, my love.”


End file.
